Food handling facilities utilize many different types of machines to transport food and keep the food at a proper temperature during transport throughout the facility. The food handling facilities may be configured to produce and transport many different types of foods, such as frozen dinners, frozen chicken, pizzas, and other food products.
In many food handling facilities, spiral conveyor systems may be used. Spiral conveyor systems are designed to freeze/cool/heat-proof many different food items. They may run for many hours every day to keep up with production and may sometimes run 24/7 for weeks at a time. Many companies do not want to shut these machines down unless it is absolutely necessary. In the long run, however, problems with the spiral conveyor system machine may result in the machine being down for days at a time.
Many machines used in these facilities, such as the spiral conveyor systems, may need maintenance on a regular basis since machine down-time can result in a loss of both time and food products. Since machinery is often checked infrequently (e.g., once a month), it may be difficult to predict when machines in the food handling facility may fail and/or when adjustments will be needed. Although more frequent maintenance checks can be made, the added cost to companies may be an obstacle.
Sensors and gauges may be installed to sense various parameters of the food handling machinery. Theses sensors and gauges are read manually by a maintenance technician, who can then perform any needed maintenance on the machinery. However, if the equipment is checked infrequently, a machine may require maintenance or required an adjustment in between maintenance calls. Also, very few people have a working knowledge of the facilities and can provide proper maintenance when needed. Therefore, a need exists for food manufacturing companies to monitor food processing equipment continually and automatically make adjustments when needed.